


Masked Desires

by mitjo



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Mask Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, This is just Mitch in a mask while he fucks Jonas tbh, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitjo/pseuds/mitjo
Summary: "Dating Mitch was like having his body flung into a spontaneous, unending adventure accompanied by twists and turns.Jonas loved it."Mitch is a huge jerk who likes playing pranks on his boyfriend in the middle of the night. Jonas loves his stupid boyfriend despite this, and also... Takes quite the liking to the spooky mask Mitch likes pranking him with.This was a collaboration between me and Smokeplanet! (Mars!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Mars did a collaboration together!
> 
> Mars did an nsfw drawing for Mitch and Jonas, and it's going go up on her patreon within a few days so please become a patron to support her and check it out!! https://www.patreon.com/smokeplanet
> 
> I did the fanfic portion of the drawing and here it is!!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Dating Mitch was like having his body flung into a spontaneous, unending adventure accompanied by twists and turns.

Jonas loved it.

He was never one to live his life in ambiguity. In fact, he feared the very notion of his life being plagued with obscure events. Yet, here he was, five months into dating Mitch Mueller and unexplainable powers.

It’s safe to say his life has become a very exciting trainwreck. Every day was impromptu, thrilling and had his adrenaline spiked more than it has ever been. It’s a feeling he’s gone without for so many years that he was convinced it was unneeded. It wasn’t until Mitch had entered like an unrelenting tornado that he was awakened to a whole new craving.

In that instance, Jonas should have been expecting a sudden midnight break in by the man himself. However, not even he could keep up with the natural disaster that was Mitch.

He didn’t wake up at the sound of bushes rustling and grunting coming from outside. Nor did he awake when his window lock snapped or when a huge thump of weight thudded against his bedroom floor. 

What awoke him was the hushed “wake up” and having his sides nudged at.

Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if it was just Mitch himself, sure, he would be startled but it wouldn’t compare to....  _ This. _

His eyes snapped open in alarm, and the hideous sight of an ugly, deranged, bloodied mask was enough to have him screaming at the top of his lungs, green lights flickering wildly as he tried to get away.

Quickly, like a vice, Mitch had covered his mouth with a large hand and Jonas was convinced this was how he would die. He squirmed, heartbeat thudding.

Only when clarity began to seep into his consciousness and the masked man had the nerve to cackle at his expense did he realize it was none other than Mitch Mueller, his horrible prankster of a boyfriend.

“Mitch!” He tore off the other’s hand away from his mouth, his face flushed and embarrassed “What the heck?!”

“Shhh, you better keep it down or else your dumbass dad will come in,” Mitch said, but still laughing in between his breaths and he slumped down on the bed, wheezing at his own stupid prank, “You shoulda seen your face!”

“That wasn’t funny!” He hissed, grabbing at his blankets and leaning away from Mitch. His heartbeat was still accelerating and he tried to ignore it “You should have warned me!”

“Aww come on Spots, where’s the fun in that.” Mitch finished chuckling like a madman and stood up, crawling on top of him. “Are you poutin’?”

“N.. No,” Jonas looked away, trying to regulate his own breathing. Jesus, what the heck was that? It was just Mitch being a jerk so…

“I came all the way over here to see ya, why not show this asshole your cute face?” He had this lilt to his voice that Jonas was weak for. Begrudgingly, he turned back over, his eyes flickering to the green mask Mitch still wore and he balled his sweaty hands into fists.

“There’s my baby!” Mitch says, and the worst part is that it’s filled with such adoration that it makes his knees weak.

He slides his palm against Jonas’s cheek, cupping it and he’s trying not to look up at him. If he does, he’ll have to look at the dark eye holes of the mask and come in contact with Mitch’s heated gaze.

When did the air get so tense?

“Joey,” Mitch singsongs and Jonas feels the need to swallow. His throat is completely dry and he’s wondering when exactly that happened.

“Jonas,” that’s not fair Mitch’s voice sounds… Commanding. He takes one small glance at the still masked face and it’s enough to send a sudden spark down his spine. He quickly looks away, knowing he’ll unravel for sure if he takes another look.

His hands are still curled up in balls and he tries to shift awkwardly but that gains a whole other reaction that comes unexpectedly. The hand that was rubbing small sweet circles into his cheek had grabbed Jonas’s wrist and pinned it beside his head without hesitation. The action has him out of breath in seconds.

“Jonas,” Mitch grumbles again, “Look at me.”

He says it while enveloping his other wrist and pinning it easily.

His stomach flutters with butterflies and there’s goosebumps crawling all over his arms and legs. Jonas lifts his head, slowly and hesitant, to meet Mitch’s stare behind the mask. He’s grateful that he can barely see his eyes but he can still make out the outline of them, and his breath feels caught in his throat with how much heat is radiating off it.

Jonas is a weak man.

He’s not afraid squirming beneath Mitch. Quite the opposite actually.

He’s hungry.

Maybe it started when the fear hit him when he woke up, or when Mitch covered his mouth and towered over him like an intruder. Huh, it was probably the mouth thing.

The atmosphere only grows heavier.

Jonas has to bite back a whimper when Mitch lets go of one of his wrists, but he doesn’t make an attempt to move it. Instead, he holds it in place while Mitch lifts up his mask a little. Only so his mouth is free.

Then the hand is back to pinning him and Jonas doesn’t resist whatsoever when their lips crash together with a sudden onslaught of desperation and intensity. His heart threatened to jump right out of his chest.

It was messy, rough and dirty. He should feel more embarrassed at the high pitched whines coming out of his mouth while Mitch attacked him like a starving animal. Jonas wanted to pull his hands free just so he could wrap them around Mitch’s neck but the other kept a tight grip on him. The power was being stolen right from him.

The cold touch of the mask is resting against his forehead. It should be annoying but it only spurs him on, and makes Jonas’s body tremble all over.

It’s a stupid mask.

Hideous, green, and bloodied. But the fact that it still rests on Mitch’s face while simultaneously taking him apart with his tongue ravishing inside Jonas’s mouth has him dizzy in milliseconds.

Mitch moves back and he lets out a pathetic whine.

He wants to cry at the lack of attention but Mitch moves with purpose. He lets go of his wrists but not for long. He removes Jonas’s shirt hazardously, shaking off his own hoodie in the meantime before taking both of his wrists in one hand and pinning them over Jonas’s head. Mitch moves from his lips to his neck, the mask being a little annoying but Jonas would rather die than have him remove it.

It’s animalistic.

Jonas doesn’t even have time to breathe before Mitch is attacking his throat and collarbones with his mouth. He scrapes his teeth against the sensitive flesh, and sucks hard and unrelenting against his skin. It has Jonas throwing his head back, wanting to arch his back into the feeling as he lets out strangled gasps.

He’s only wearing shorts, which feel tight and uncomfortable, while Mitch still has his shirt and pants on. In no way that’s fair.

He squeezes his eyes shut when Mitch bucks his hips down to meet his- and hell, he’s so hard it hurts.

Mitch is grinding down against him while digging his teeth against his shoulder and Jonas is sure he’s going to pass out in the next few seconds. Mitch’s free hand is also tortuously, touching and sliding down his soft stomach, coming down to grip at his thigh.

He pulls away suddenly,his mask awkwardly hanging and barely staying on. He shifts it to place to admire the several dark bruises he’s created and Jonas can tell how smug he is.

He sits up, letting go of Jonas and tries to take off his shirt with grace. Which, only ends up getting caught on the mask.

Jonas snorts, sitting up and glancing down at the red marks around his wrist before going to help out his stupid boyfriend. “You having fun there?” He asks, helping him pull off the shirt.

Mitch grumbles, “Piece of shit shirt.”

“Don’t go hurting its feelings,” He teases and laughs when Mitch huffs behind his mask. He reaches out to grab Jonas by his waist, yanking him forward so he’s sitting in Mitch’s lap.

“I love it when you get all sassy,” he says fondly, holding Jonas’s face in his hand. It’s soft, affectionate and his mouth still feels like a load of cotton balls. Mitch manages to take him apart, inch by inch with no warning.

“I’m not sassy,” he tries to argue but it’s hard when Mitch’s hands start sliding down his sides sensually.

“Sure you’re not, and I’m not hard,” Mitch mumbles, making it a point to grind his hips up so his hardness presses right against his ass. He shudders, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and panting against his neck.

“You’re…” Jonas holds back a whine when Mitch squeezes his hips and thighs, “... A lot.”

“Oh I’m a lot?”

“Yeah, you big baby.”

They laugh like children but grind like animals. Mitch is a storm, dangerous and unpredictable, and Jonas is in the middle of it.

In a moment of weakness, holding onto one another closely and panting harshly, Jonas lets himself go and allows his mind to stray to his desires. “Can I suck you off?” He asks breathily, refusing to look at Mitch in the face.

There’s silence.

Mitch’s hands stop squeezing and gripping, and he tenses up.

Jonas pauses, worried that he may have stepped out of line with such a request, “I-I mean,” he tries to backpedal right out of this, “If you- If you want- I mean- I don’t…?” He’s humiliated and his face is burning red. He wants to disappear.

“No- yes- Shit, fuck-” Mitch stutters, his breathing is out of control and his grip is iron tight on his waist, “You can- yeah, shit, of course you can.” He stumbles with his permission, and Jonas huffs out of a nervous laugh.

How cute.

It’s a bit awkward, but mostly hot as Jonas gives in, sliding his body downwards until his knees hit the floor while Mitch is like a wild animal, trying to tear his pants off his legs. He’s successful and Jonas feels disgusting when his mouth starts to water just looking at the tent in Mitch’s boxers. His hands are trembling but wanting as they clumsily remove Mitch’s boxers.

“Wait shit- hold on,” Mitch sputters and Jonas looks up at him in confusion, “I’ll take this off.” He says quickly and his hands reach to remove his mask.

Jonas swallows, frowning and makes a noise of protest without thinking, “No- don’t uh…” He trails off.

“What?”

“You don’t… Have to… Take the mask off,” his voice gets smaller and smaller. He feels the wicked grin on Mitch’s face rather than see it.

“Oh really? So it’s like that?” Mitch says with such smugness that it has Jonas’s ears burning with embarrassment.

“Shut up,” he murmurs. Mitch is laughing at him so he finds a burst of courage and grabs him around his base. It makes the other choke and he smiles to himself. Christ, his hand can barely wrap around his girth. It makes his mouth water more and his thighs press up against each other with need.

He’s still unsure how to go about this, it’s been a while after all. He decides to stroke him until he’s hard and leaking, his hand still trembling with nerves. He glances up and his heart thuds at the sight of the mask and Mitch’s eyes closed beneath it.

He’s grunting, trying so hard to hold back noise and it sends shivers down his spine. “Is that… Alright?”

“Joey- Jesus fucking Christ, if you don’t do something I’m gonna-” he bites back another groan. He feels absolutely giddy.

There’s something about looking up and only seeing a menacing looking mask that does things to Jonas. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Mitch is so above him that he’s not even allowed to see his face but a grimey old mask. The power dynamic is… Thrilling.

He breathes hard, his eyes going half lidded as he flattens his tongue against the head, then drags it down to the base of his cock and back up again. He has one hand around Mitch’s base and the other is trembling, gripping Mitch’s knee. He’s gotten a lot better at this than the first month of their relationship, that’s for sure.

With a few more hesitant seconds, Jonas finally gets his mouth around Mitch. He takes satisfaction at the “fuck” Mitch shudders out while he drops his mouth to take as much as he can before pulling back up, agonizingly slow.

He’s gotten decent, he thinks while his eyebrows furrow, trying to fit more of Mitch’s cock down his throat. He’s less embarrassed by the lewd wet slurping sounds, coupled with the stream of whines he’s unable to hold back. He likes looking up to see the mask while he bobs his head up and down his cock, saliva dribbling down his chin. But it’s also humiliating, especially when Mitch finally puts one hand in his hair, not pushing, just tangling his fingers into his locks and  _ gripping. _

He chokes a little when the tip hits the back of his throat, but he doesn’t pull away. Mitch is groaning, gritting his teeth while Jonas gags around his cock.

Mitch yanks his head back and Jonas coughs, his mouth a mess of pre-come and saliva. He takes in a desperate breath of air while Mitch stares him down, “You’re trying to kill me.” He states.

“Trying,” He hums, and makes a noise of surprise when Mitch guides his head back down onto his cock and he takes him in greedily. His own hardness is aching but he ignores it, he’s too busy making needy whining noises that vibrate around Mitch and has his pulling on his hair harder.

“You’re so pretty,” the praise is so gruff and dirty that is has Jonas moaning filthily.

Mitch is pushing the bangs out of Jonas’s face and keeping his hand tight in his hair. Jonas would kill for him to fuck his face.

His wish is granted when Mitch pulls him off again, there’s a silent agreement and Jonas is nodding quickly with consent before Mitch shoves himself back into his mouth, pushing him down. It hurts a bit but Jonas allows himself to swallow, the walls of his throat squeezing around Mitch in a way he knows he’ll like.

He’s in ecstasy as Mitch continues to pull him off only to push him back down, snapping his hips in time. He’s throbbing, and Mitch is groaning like a starving animal, yanking and thrusting, forcing Jonas down on his cock.

He feels the spurt of pre come slide down his throat and it’s only then that Mitch yanks him off completely. Jonas heaves a bit, coughing and sputtering but it’s all good.

Mitch strokes his cheek lovingly, whispering unintelligible praise before pulling Jonas back onto his shaky legs.   
  
“Let me fuck you,” Mitch whispers as if it were a soft sweet compliment and Jonas just nods, dripping with need as he lets out a hoarse “yes.”

Jonas will never get over how Mitch can easily toss him around like a rag doll. It doesn’t take long for him to be shoved down on the bed on his stomach. He’s grateful. If he were to face Mitch while he was wearing his mask, Jonas is sure he would only last mere minutes.

He feels exposed when Mitch pulls down his shorts, grabbing at his ass and spreading him apart.

A whine escapes him when he hears the familiar sound of the lube bottle popping open. He grabs a pillow, holding it close against his chest as he stuffs his face against it while Mitch coats his fingers and started opening Jonas up. Mitch began spreading Jonas open, slowly scissoring his fingers. His long digits would occasionally pass by Jonas’s prostate, he’d have to bite down the pillow to refrain from making any noise.

He felt the cool material of the mask press against his ear, he shuddered and Mitch told him how much he loved seeing Jonas all spread out like this for him.

Jonas buried his face into the pillow, whining freely and trying to be subtle about pushing back against Mitch’s fingers..

“Are you trying to fuck yourself on my fingers?” Mitch said, Jonas wanted to roll his eyes at his teasing tone but all he could do was pant hotly, drooling against the pillow.

“N… No?”

“You don’t sound too sure of yourself,” he teased, twisting his fingers and spreading them. It shoots another bolt of electricity up Jonas’s back and he whines louder, whispering “please” and “yes” pathetically.

“I wish I had time to eat you out,” Mitch straight up purrs, “But I don’t think you wanna waste anymore time. You want me to fuck you, right?”

Jonas makes a muffled sound, hands clutching the pillow as he tries to grind down against the mattress to get something more.

“You didn’t answer me,” the other says, and Jonas feels Mitch grab his hair before yanking his head back, “What do you want?”

He’s hard, leaking, and hot all over. Jonas thinks he might explode if Mitch doesn’t get in him in the next five seconds. He swallows, still tasting Mitch on his tongue from before, before throwing away all of his pride. “Please… Please, fuck me.” It’s needy, disgusting and high pitched.

There’s tears at the corners of his eyes and it’s the most vulnerable he’s ever been. But it’s also the most honest he’s ever been too.

Mitch pulls his fingers out, and he nearly cries at the lack of contact. He hears the bottle of lube being opened again and tries not to imagine Mitch spreading it over his dick. He yelps when he feels the cool liquid slide over his hole, but he grits his teeth, not wanting to be too loud or else they’ll both get caught.

Mitch grabs his hips, pulling him back and he whimpers when he feels Mitch grind against his ass. Teasing. Freaking jerk.

“You good?”

“Yes, now-- Please-” his pleading is cut off when Mitch decides to slide in without warning. He chokes on his own breath, eyes wide and teary and then he’s a mess of high pitched moans.

Mitch wastes no time being rough, he doesn’t give him a chance to breathe until he’s fully in before pulling out and slamming back into him. Jonas is already arching his back, losing himself and his mind as he lets out a flurry of noises, tears sliding down his cheeks easily.

“Quiet down,” Mitch says sharply but Jonas doesn’t listen.

He’s sobbing as Mitch fucks him hard with his cock, knowing exactly what Jonas wants and needs. He’s pretty sure he sounds unattractive and whiny, and he keeps pushing against Mitch’s thrusts. He’s going to get them both in trouble but that’s when Mitch shoots his hand forward, covering Jonas’s mouth and even sliding one or two fingers in his mouth to get him to shut up.

Along with this, Mitch also starts pounding faster, which has Jonas seeing stars. He’s gone cross eyed, moaning around Mitch’s hand and drooling all over his fingers like a disgusting slut.

The bed is shaking, be it from the force of how hard Mitch is fucking him or his uncontrollable telekinesis, he doesn't know. A depraved moan leaves his mouth while Mitch growls behind him, then he hits just the right spot and Jonas is crying. 

“P-please- Right there- again- Mitch-” His begging is muffled, eyes screwed tightly shut. Mitch groans at the sound of his name and Jonas just about loses it when Mitch starts repeatedly ramming into that one perfect spot. He’s still grinding against the mattress and he’s so close.

Jonas cranes his neck to look back at Mitch, he feels himself throb and convulse at the sight of the mask yet again. His gaze is completely clouded with lust as he looks at it, “M-Mitch, please.”

Mitch stops for a second, just to push back the mask up a bit and then he’s pulling him in for a sloppy kiss, teeth clacking and saliva dripping down their chins. It’s gross, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted.

Jonas comes first, all over his stomach and the mattress. He’s very sensitive, whining high in his throat as Mitch fucks into him, a guttural groan ripping out of him as he thrusts hard into Jonas one more time before he finishes inside him.

They stayed like that for a moment. Panting and holding on to each other, unmoving and sweaty. Mitch breaks the silence by removing his mask completely, kissing the junction between Jonas’s neck and shoulder before slipping out of him. The sudden emptiness makes Jonas whine uncomfortably but nevertheless, he allowed himself to be turned over and have his face be kissed everywhere by his boyfriend.

“You’re something else,” Mitch mutters, and Jonas laughs weakly.

“I need to go shower,” he says but Jonas knows if he tries to get up he’ll only collapse.

“Eh, forget that. We’ll shower in the morning,” Mitch gets up, grabbing the comforter that was halfway off the bed and pulling it over Jonas before getting in behind him.

“We? You’re staying the night?” He asks, feeling flustered when Mitch pulls Jonas’s back against his chest, spooning him.

“Yeah, I’ll just wake up super early so your piece of shit dad doesn’t catch us,” he kisses him behind his neck, “Is that alright?”

The smarter idea would be that Mitch leaves now to avoid a hasty morning escape.

But in all honesty, Jonas doesn’t want Mitch to leave him. He wants to cuddle, go to sleep, and wake up in his arms. He smiles, feeling comforted and snuggles closer into Mitch, “Sounds good to me.”

…

“So….”

“Hm?”

“The mask, huh?”

“Oh shut up.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Send me your thoughts!
> 
> I run mitjo.tumblr.com! The fan blog dedicated to Long Exposure!
> 
> Mars is the creator of Long Exposure and all its lovely characters. Check her out on tumblr @ smokeplanet and check Long Exposure out @ longexposurecomic!
> 
> Remember to become a patron if you wanna see the nsfw drawing to this fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed >:3c


End file.
